La mejor receta eres tú
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Todo marcha bien en tu vida... tienes talento, amigos que te apoyan, una gran academia en la cual estudiar y un sin fin de posibilidades por delante. Claro, todo esto te traía sin cuidado hasta que escuchaste esas odiosas palabras. -Takumi-san ¿ Tendría un duelo conmigo y si yo gano aceptaría tener una cita? Realmente no sabias porque, pero odiaste esas palabras.
1. Chapter 1

_Caliente…se siente caliente_

¡Ahh! –Soma realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solamente se dejaba llevar ante los impulsos y sensaciones que aquel atractivo italiano le hacía sentir- ¡De-detente Yukihira!

-No, me gusta y te gusta, ¿Por qué debería dejar de hacerlo? - Le contestó altaneramente el pelirrojo al mayor de los Aldini mientras le seguía lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja y de a poco empezaba a adentrar sus manos bajo la camisa de Takumi- Además- beso en el cuello-Si realmente te desagradara esto- decía mientras aplicaba una dolorosa mordida que dejaría una vistosa marca al día siguiente-No me estarías intentando desabrochar el pantalón y… hace mucho me habrías detenido Takumi-Terminó de decir Soma para seguidamente darle un largo y profundo beso en la boca a lo que Takumi, ya sin excusas de por medio, no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder ¿Para qué negarlo? El pelirrojo lo traía loco desde hace mucho y no desaprovecharía esta ocasión para degustar su boca, eran chefs, siempre estaban en busca de los mejores sabores y las más exquisitas sensaciones, y hasta ahora lo único que eran capaces d pensar es que el cuerpo del contrario era lo más exquisito que jamás hubieran podido probar, pero, ¿Cómo es que este par de amigos se encontraban en esta más que íntima situación si apenas hace dos días se seguían tratando como unos amigos y rivales cualquiera? Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta que los impulso a esta ardiente demostración, solo supieron que los celos de ver al otro con alguien más habían provocado que ahora ambos estuvieran en el departamento del Aldini a punto de tener sexo.

 ** _Días antes_**

Era una mañana común en el dormitorio de la estrella polar, los olores de los deliciosos platillos mañaneros comenzaban a inundar el lugar y poco a poco todos se preparaban para empezar sus rutinas diarias, claro, todos menos un perezoso pelirrojo que seguía babeando la almohada mientras Megumi, Ishiki (con solo del delantal puesto) y Fumio-san contemplaban con una gota en la cabeza como Soma mordía la almohada entre sueños diciendo cosas inaudibles.

\- ¿Creen que deberíamos despertarlo? -habló tímidamente Megumi mientras miraba con diversión al chico- Si sigue dormido se le hará tarde para ir a clases- mientras empezaba a preocuparse-Aparte tampoco tendrá tiempo de desayunar y tampoco podrá practicar alguna receta para la clase de Chapelle-sensei.

-Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo seguir durmiendo- dijo Ishiki- justamente ayer se acostó tarde preparando una nueva receta que daría a conocer hoy Tadokoro-chan, así que por eso no te preocupes.

-Él tiene razón pequeña- agregó Fumio- este chico puede parecer un cabeza hueca, pero en lo que respecta a la cocina es muy dedicado y capaz- dirigiéndole una mirada orgullosa, de esas que una madre dirige a su hijo- Además se merece un debido descanso después de haber pasado a la final en las batallas de otoño, ese tipo Mimasaka realmente fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza- recordando el estrés al que sometió a todos los conocidos de Yukihira debido a lo apostado en el shokugeki- Y pensar que ese chico Aldini no aceptaría devuelta la mezzaluna jajaja- comenzando a reír mientras recordaba la cara de todos cuando el italiano dijo que el mismo recuperaría su mezzaluna en un shokugeki- eso es algo digno de recordar, aunque igual Soma-kun no se ha separado mucho de ese utensilio que digamos- en lo que todos volteaban a ver el estuche que guardaba la mezzaluna en el buró de Yukihira.

-Ese chico es importante para Soma-kun- respondió Ishiki, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Fumio, y mientras tanto Megumi intentaba entender las risitas que se dirigían esos dos- Dígame Fumio-san, ¿Cuánto cree que tarden en darse cuenta? -Decía risueño mientras miraba con corazones en los ojos al bello durmiente que estaba a punto de terminarse la almohada- se verían realmente apetitosos juntos.

-O, no lo sé querido, esos dos pueden ser todo lo buenos que quieran en la cocina, pero en lo referente al ámbito amoroso, son un par de idiotas sin remedio, aunque he de admitir que será algo interesante de ver jaja.

-Disculpe Fumio-san, pero ya me perdí un poco en la plática, ¿A qué se refiere Ishiki-sempai? - Decía Megumi con un gran signo de interrogación.

-Ohh, a nada pequeña, platicas absurdas, ahora a despertar al chico, pues viéndolo mejor, no ocupo holgazanes en mi dormitorio, además de que hoy comparten clase con los hermanos Aldini ¿No? – Decía maliciosa mientras que Ishiki la veía con una gota en la cabeza, no podemos dejar que se pierdan una oportunidad de competir contra ellos, pues la reputación de la estrella polar también entra en juego, así que ¡arriba! Es hora de despertar Yukihira.

Mientras tanto Yukihira intentaba encontrar la cobija que cruelmente le fue arrebatada, estaba soñando que se comía un delicioso estofado preparado por Takumi y de pronto lo único que sintió fue frio, un momento, ¿Por qué soñaba que Takumi le preparaba de comer? Definitivamente las batallas de otoño terminarían por volverlo loco, aunque no le desagradaba del todo la idea del italiano cocinando algo exclusivamente para él, mejor sería dejar esas ideas de lado o su cabeza terminaría aún más confundida respecto al rubio de lo que últimamente estaba soportando, pues por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de pensar en él estos últimos días, y lo que era peor aún, hoy tendría que estar en la misma clase que él, mierda, pues al mal tiempo darle prisa, total, nada podría salir mal, tan solo era un día con Takumi.


	2. una divertida apuesta

Que fastidio.

Levantarse temprano, ducharse, hacer el desayuno preferido de Isami (algo que realmente amaba, pero no bajo _estas_ circunstancias) y acomodar las cosas de ambos para partir en una hora a la academia, no era necesariamente lo que tenía planeado para iniciar bien su día, pero, por una más que asquerosa mano en el juego de cartas de ayer, hoy estaba obligado a cubrir las necesidades y exigencias de su amado ototo, o como Isami prefirió llamarlo:

Convertirlo en su linda y servicial _maid_ rubia por todo un día.

Vale, empezaba a cuestionarse lo de amado ototo, mira que obligarlo a él, el gran y perfecto Takumi Aldini, a hacer de esclavo (porque él no podía mirar ese _cruel_ trato a su divina persona como algo distinto) era algo impensable, aunque claro, fue en parte su culpa.

- **Noche anterior-**

Isami solo quería tener un juego calmado, relajarse un poco y animar a su hermano, pero el castaño no se esperó que, tras haber ganado el primer juego, su hermano mayor se entusiasmara tanto y terminará proponiendo algo así.

 ** _Ser sirviente del otro por todo un día_**

Y también dijo algo de postrarse ante el ganador y rendirle culto y bla bla bla…

Algo le decía a Isami que su hermano tenía un tornillo zafado y un ego algo autodestructivo y demasiado agrandado para un cuerpo tan delgado como el de su apuesto hermano.

Mejor guardarse esos pensamientos para él mismo si no quería terminar con una sordera parcial por los gritos que pegaría su hermano si escuchará eso.

Así que, riendo por su propio pensamiento, miró con un brillo malicioso el póker de reinas que puso orgulloso su Nee-chan sobre la mesa, el día de mañana pintaba para ser algo muy divertido.

-quintilla de reyes, Nee-chan. -Vale, debió haber tenido su celular en ese momento para tomarle una foto a su hermano, pues la cara que puso, junto con las lágrimas que se esforzaban por no salir de sus azules ojos y que auguraban un descomunal berrinche por parte de Takumi era algo que siempre divertía a Isami.

 **-Fin-**

-Tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca más seguido, o ya no apostarle a Isami- Dijo el rubio mientras llevaba un poco de omelet a su boca, ya estaba todo preparado y solo faltaba que su hermano, más bien dicho, _amo_ (clausula establecida por Takumi antes de perder) se dignará a bajar a desayunar.

-Taku-chan, ¿Ya está mi comida lista? – Lo mataría, por la cocina que lo mataría. Mira que bajar cantarinamente diciéndole así no merecía nada menor a la muerte. Iría a la cocina, tomaría su amada mezzaluna y haría trocitos al idiota de Isami.

Alto ahí.

Él ya no tenía la mezzaluna consigo, la tenía aquel pelirrojo ser.

Soma Yukihira.

Aún no se explicaba bien porqué, o más bien se negaba a aceptar la razón, cada que venía a su cabeza ese tipo su corazón se aceleraba de esa manera, antes pensó que era solo rabia y competitividad hacia el pelirrojo, pero se tuvo que replantear ese concepto con el paso de los días. Y el hecho de haber hecho semejante apuesta en pro de recuperar su mezzaluna no lo ayudaba a pensar mejor.

Mejor se concentraría en dejar esos absurdos pensamientos de lado o terminaría delatándose ante su hermano sobre su nerviosismo.

Esperen un momento ¡¿Eso que traía Isami en su mano era un delantal rosa?! Si, realmente esa mañana no auguraba nada bueno.

-Oye Taku-chan, deberías quitar ese ceño fruncido, te volverás viejo pronto y ya no te verás lindo en ese delantal- Decía disfrutando de lo lindo el castaño al ver como su hermano empezaba a ponerse rojo del coraje- No sé de qué te avergüenzas, las chicas no han dejado de verte con cara de enamoradas desde que entramos.

Era verdad que los gemelos estaban más que acostumbrados a que las chicas, y algunos chicos, siempre tuvieran su atención centrada en ellos, eran bastante apuestos y llamativos, ¡Incluso Takumi tenía su propio club de fans! Pero el rubio estaba totalmente seguro de que esa mirada no era precisamente la que le lanzaban a diario.

Esta tenía algo distinto, denotaba ¿burla? No, más bien ternura, sí, los demás alumnos se atrevían a mirar a Takumi con ternura y algo de perversión en sus ojos. Él no era tan ingenuo e inocente como su hermano, sabía diferenciar cuando alguien los miraba de esa obscena manera desde que vivían en Italia, mejor era ignorarlos, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso.

Pero a lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a la cara roja de Tadokoro dirigida a su persona, claro, ese día le tocaría compartir la clase con ella y con Yukihira.

Yukihira, Soma Yukihira…

¡Por todos los cielos Soma Yukihira lo vería en ese vergonzoso aspecto!

Quería huir, saltar por la ventana, decir que se sentía enfermo e irse, incluso provocar un incendio en el salón de clases parecía algo excesivamente tentador en ese momento, pero todos sus planes dejaron de maquinar en cuanto su mirada se conectó con la del pelirrojo.

Podía comparar esa mirada como la primera vez que el cocinó algo en su vida, era algo que quería tener consigo para toda su vida, algo que lo arrastraba y lo consumía, le aceleraba el corazón y le hacía de manera indescriptible querer más, quería acercarse, ver esos dorados ojos de cerca, oler su cabello, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que olería muy bien, pero sobre todo quería probar esos labios, era chef, y todo lo que le pareciera delicioso le atraía, y ahora lo más tentadoramente deliciosos para él eran los labios del contrario.

Claro que todos estos insanos pensamientos quedaron opacados por una risotada que estúpidamente soltó el pelirrojo.

-Vaya Taku-chan, no tenía idea de que te estuvieras ablandando hasta este punto, mira que poder verte de esta manera tan encantadora, deberías perder los encuentros culinarios más seguido, te endulzan demasiado jajajajajajaaja.

La cárcel no podría ser tan mala, tenía sangre italiana y una mente demasiado perversa, seguro si no triunfaba como chef por encarcelamiento, sería un excelente mafioso, aunque tuviera que dedicarse exclusivamente al negocio desde la prisión, pues estaba a punto de cometer doble homicidio. Mataría a Yukihira por atreverse a burlarse de él de esa manera, mira que él con sus tontos pensamientos de colegiala enamorada (vale, quizás el rosa si le estaba afectando un poco) y ese idiota sale con ese comentario estúpido y además atreviéndose a burlarse de su derrota ante Mimasaka, lo asesinaría, definitivamente lo haría, a él y a su hermano por ponerlo en esa situación tan vergonzosa.

\- ¡Ca-cállate imbécil! ¡EL cómo venga vestido no es de tu incumbencia! - Decía furioso- ¡Y tú deja de burlarte Isami! ¡eres mi hermano se supone que deberías defenderme no unirte él!- le gritaba apuntándole con un dedito acusador, esa situación no podía empeorar.

-Ohh Nee-chan, no te enojes conmigo jaja, es que te vez realmente encantador de esa manera- decía picándole el orgullo a su hermano, pocas veces había oportunidades así, aunque recientemente en la mayoría el pelirrojo tenía participación, esa oportunidad no podía desaprovecharla.

Él no era tan ingenuo como su hermano creía ¡Por Dios son gemelos! Claro que notó el cambio en su hermano cada vez que Yukihira se cruzaba en su camino, aunque el rubio era demasiado cabezota él no lo era, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto las inclinaciones que parecía estar demostrando su amado hermano, mientras él fuera feliz nada más importaba, aunque del dicho al hecho hay un gran camino, y mientras eso ocurría no desaprovecharía el increíble don de Yukihira para sacar de quicio a la gente, en especias a su enojón hermano mayor.

-Vez Taku-chan, hasta Isami admite que te vez realmente lindo en ese delantal- calló estrepitosamente después de decir eso.

¡Acababa de decirle a Takumi lindo!

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a él, con todas las tonterías que tenía en la cabeza tenía que decir precisamente aquello, pudo haber dicho cualquier cosa, incluso podía haberlo seguido picando con lo del encuentro con Mimasaka, y de paso pedirles algunos consejos para preparar el pescado de la final, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue el pensamiento que le rondaba la cabeza desde hace días.

-Lin-lin-lindo! ¡No te atrevas a volver a llamarme lindo otra vez en tu maldita vida idiota! - No recordaba la última vez que sintió su cara arder tanto, que ese idiota le dijera de esa forma solo le hacía pensar en cosas estúpidas- ¡entendiste!

-Jajaja tranquilo rubio, no sabía que te molestaran tanto los cumplidos jaja- No sabía cómo arreglar la metedura de pata de hace rato, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, seguir con eso como si fuera una broma- pero es que te vez como una ama de casa, creo que a Tadokoro-chan se le ve igual que a ti, solo que ella tiene el cabello más largo Ta-ku-mi-chan- decía mientras le tocaba un rubio mechón haciendo énfasis al cabello de Tadokoro- aunque solo te falta esa aura de amor jaja

Isami sintió esas palabras como una señal divina, mira que hasta este momento estuvo entretenido en el espectáculo montado por esos dos que no tomó en cuenta que prácticamente tenían las caras casi pegadas.

-Oye, Yukihira-kun, antes de besar a mi maid deberías darte cuenta que estamos en un salón de clases jaja- dijo más divertido que nunca, vaya que esos dos sabían cómo hacerlo feliz, y mirar el cómo se separaban uno del otro como si tuvieran peste no hacía más que emocionarlo.

-Además si quieres puedo prestártelo un rato por la tarde jeje- Realmente no sabía si sentirse un genio por su idea o temer por su vida por la mirada que su hermano le lanzó, pero apuestas eran apuestas, así que no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer sus órdenes- verás, perdió una apuesta conmigo, y si eso hace que se le quite un poco lo amargado, te lo puedo prestar un poco para que te diviertas con él en la tarde jaja.

Realmente esperaba que esos dos entendieran el doble mensaje de sus palabras, pero dudaba de eso, así que por el momento los dejaría convivir solos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices Isami?! ¡Yo no aceptaré jamás algo como eso! - ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su hermano semejante estupidez?! A solas con Yukihira, eso sí que no, sentía que en cualquier momento se le tiraría encima y no estaba seguro de con qué fin.

-O vamos Takumi, no puede ser tan malo tenerme como amo jaja- Bueno, su padre solía decirle que las oportunidades nunca deben desaprovecharse, y debía admitir que el tener al Aldini bajo sus órdenes sonaba bastante tentador, tenía unas cuantas ideas en la cabeza sobre qué hacer con Takumi, aunque algunas de ellas era mejor dejar de imaginarlas por su propia salud mental, y porque cierto amigo podría despertar en sus pantalones, Isami ya se había encargado de recordarle que estaban en un salón de clases- ¿ O acaso me tienes miedo italiano?

Un comino sobre tenerle miedo al idiota ese, aunque jamás pensó que las cosas tomarían este rumbo, aceptaría su derrota con la cabeza en alto y estaría a las órdenes de Yukihira lo que restaba del día.

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento le vino a la cabeza no pudo evitar que un aura oscura se apoderara de él, realmente alguien allá arriba disfrutaba jugando con sus benditas pelotas.


	3. bodas y confesiones

Preparar un platillo gourmet para ceremonias matrimoniales.

Ese era el tema de la clase de hoy, realmente Soma no sabía absolutamente nada de bodas, y en su vida solo una vez había acudido a una con su padre, y de eso hacía ya muchos años, por esa razón mejor se dedicó a pensar lo que una boda representaba.

Se supone que una ceremonia así es la unión de dos personas para el resto de su vida, así que la comida debería reflejar los sentimientos de felicidad que estaban viviendo los novios, el amor que se profesaban y la alegría de que la gente los acompañara en ese día.

-Oye Tadokoro, ¿Cómo te imaginas el banquete perfecto de tu boda? - Realmente él no tenía ningún filtro al hablar, y preguntarle eso así de bruscamente a la linda peli azul solo provocó que casi se le cayeran todas las ollas encima. – Hey ¿Te encuentras bien? - Realmente se preocupó cuando vio que ella casi caería con todos esos utensilios _, vaya que es distraída_ , pensaba Soma.

-Pu-pues, primero me imagino que clase de ceremonia estaré efectuando, si, el banquete perfecto tiene que ir de la mano con el escenario perfecto- Mencionó entusiasmada, el día de su boda es algo que emocionaría a cualquier chica.

\- ¿a qué te refieres con el escenario perfecto? ¿No se supone que una boda es una boda y ya? -Realmente no sabía nada de eso, en su vida solo ha habido una sola meta a futuro en su roja cabeza, vencer a su padre en la cocina y seguir en el comedor Yukuhira, de ahí en más, nunca los asuntos amorosos habían hecho mella en su vida.

-Cla-claro que no! No es lo mismo una boda en una playa a una en algún templo en el centro de Japón, también tiene que ver la época del año, eso influye mucho en los ingredientes, por ejemplo, ahora en otoño abundan más unos ingredientes que otros, además, también se debe tomar en cuenta la personalidad de la pareja y muchas cosas más- Parecía que de pronto la chica jamás hubiera sido tímida, pues hablaba con una pasión sin igual sobre su imagen de la boda perfecta, pero dejando de lado el hecho de que quizás jamás volviera a escuchar a la chica decir más de dos oraciones seguidas sin tartamudear, algo resonaba en la cabeza de Soma.

La personalidad de la pareja.

A él le gustaban las cosas espontáneas, sin tanta planeación y que se disfrutarán al máximo en su momento, pero también debía tomar en cuenta a su pareja, tenía que imaginar qué clase de platillo serviría en su boda y que combinara con la otra persona, trató de imaginarse a él con Tadokoro, sería algo muy dulce y cálido, reflejando totalmente la personalidad de la chica, pero no lograba acoplarlo a su propia personalidad, intentó hacer lo mismo con el resto de las personas que conocía, incuso le resultó sumamente gracioso imaginarse el banquete que servirían él y Nakiri, sería algo digno de ver, la imaginación de Soma y la perfección de la lengua divina sería un espectáculo sin igual.

Aunque seguía sin sentirse satisfecho, simplemente no lograban convencerlo todas las sensaciones que lograba imaginar con sus demás compañeras, así que intentado encontrar ideas se puso a ver al resto de sus compañeros del salón, unos parecían haber comprendido el concepto que su compañera le explicó, otros estaban igual de perdidos que él y muchos solo hacían platillos que igual se podrían encontrar en cualquier restaurante de lujo, aunque hubo cierto par que llamó su atención.

Los italianos estaban manejando sus utensilios con una maestría digna de admirar, pero al contrario del resto de sus compañeros, parecían saber exactamente como preparar su platillo, imaginó que se basaron en la personalidad de sus padres, al ser hermanos, lograban entender mejor el concepto de amor al que se referían con respecto a la comida, además eran italianos, el tema del amor era unas de las principales cosas abundantes en su país de origen, y no dudaba que en alguna ocasión se hubieran encargado de ayudar en una cocina matrimonial, su restaurante era muy popular.

El observarlos le hizo preguntarse ¿qué clase de banquete serviría Takumi en su boda? debería ser algo muy llamativo, así como el italiano, también muy pasional y que reflejara totalmente el orgullo que sentía por su país, y no sabía cómo, pero no lograba acoplar su cocina con nadie más que con la de Takumi, ambos eran explosivos, apasionados y estaban orgullosos de sus orígenes, esto le condujo a una gran idea.

\- ¡Tadokoro! - gritó de repente sacando a su amiga de su ensoñación con su boda perfecta- ¡Ya sé cómo hacer nuestro platillo! - dijo totalmente entusiasmado a lo cual su compañera solo puso atención, para terminar igual de emocionada que Soma por el plan.

-Muy bien chicos, supieron manejar a la perfección la pasión que refleja una pareja italiana, no como la mayoría de sus compañeros que solo se pusieron a pensar en los vistoso del platillo y no en lo que representa una boda en si- Decía Chapelle-sensei mirando desaprobadoramente a los alumnos calificados previamente- Supieron improvisar aunque yo hubiera cambiado el tema de la clase de hoy sin previo aviso( haciendo que Soma agachara la cabeza deprimido por la desvelada de anoche) y… lograron hacer que recordara mi boda, solo que la mía fue en Francia jeje- Decía recordando uno de los mejores momentos de su vida- Pasaron con una nota excelente.

\- _grazie mille_ sensei- dijeron al unísono los gemelos, orgullosos de su trabajo.

-Aunque tengo una pregunta para usted Takumi-San ¿Acaso está intentando cambiar de estilo de vestimenta o porque ese delantal tan llamativo? No digo que se vea mal, pero no va mucho con su estilo.

Takumi estaba que no sabía e donde meter la cabeza después de esa observación por parte de uno de sus maestros favoritos, e Isami y Yukuhira no ayudaban a mejorar la situación con sus risas.

\- ¡Pa-para nada sensei! Le prometo que no fue algo mío lo del delantal- lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermano el cual solo se dedicaba a tomarle fotos con el celular- A partir de mañana usaré mi ropa normal.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo era una pequeña pregunta Takumi-san no tiene que exaltarse tanto- decía divertido el profesor-ahora la última pareja, Yukihira Soma y Tadokoro Megumi- retomando su postura seria-pasen adelante.

-Claro sensei, aquí esta nuestro platillo- dijeron mostrándole una especie de pasta con pollo y salsa de tomate, acompañada de una sopa de marisco con verduras como entrada y una tartaleta de arándano como postre, se veía bien por fuera, pero ahora a probarlo.

Chapelle recordó a la primera vez que vio a su esposa, se veía tan fresca y cálida como la sopa preparada por Megumi, pero al mismo tiempo era pasional y atrevida como la pasta de pollo con salsa de jitomate de Soma, tenía toda la esencia japonesa de su esposa en conjunto con la ardiente procedencia europea de él, y rematando el sabor ácido y dulce de la tartaleta lo cual le hacía sentir igual a cuando estaba en la intimidad con su mujer.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, no era ostentoso, era un platillo lleno de emociones.

-Maravilloso! Realmente maravilloso, refleja totalmente el amor de dos personas unidas a través de la distancia- sentía que tenía 20 años otra vez- pero una pregunta ¿Cómo se les ocurrió unir a dos personas de procedencias tan distintas? Porque esta cena es tanto europea como japonesa- Decía con una ligera duda, pues hasta donde él sabía ambos eran japoneses, y los únicos occidentales aquí aparte de él, eran los Aldini.

-Pues, simplemente pensé en la persona más pasional que conozco y con la cual me siento bien, y así es como salió esto- Dijo Soma algo apenado, obviamente no diría que hizo su platillo pensando en Takumi, jamás dejaría de burlarse el italiano, si no es que primero huía de él, pues mira que darte cuenta que un chico se siente atraído de alguna manera por ti no era algo muy normal-así que solo me base en la idea de Tadokoro, e imaginé lo que yo quisiera expresar en mi comida el día de mi boda- decía apenado mientras la chica solo tenía unas enormes ganas de preguntarle a Soma quien le hacía sentir así, era su amigo y la felicidad de él también era la suya.

-Pues no se diga más, quedan más que aprobados con una calificación excelente.

Takumi realmente no sabía por qué se sentía así de enojado, ¿Era por haber perdido ante Yukihira en la clase? No, realmente no le molestaba el hecho de que hiciera tan buen platillo, conocía a Yukihira, y sabía que haría algo espectacular, aún seguía esperando a ver qué tipo de platillo presentaría en la final del torneo de otoño.

Era más bien una sensación amarga, el saber que había una persona capaz de hacer sentir de esa forma al pelirrojo le daba un sabor amargo en la boca, ¿Quién sería? Las únicas personas occidentales que conocía aparte de él e Isami era el asistente de Alice Nakiri, y dudaba mucho que fuera precisamente él de quien hablaba Soma, la otra persona era…claro, la chica americana de las empresas de carne ¿Cómo es que la llamaba Soma? Ahh, ya recordaba, Nikumi, el simple pensamiento de saber que la llamaba de una manera tan confianzuda le provocaba nauseas, pero era lógico, la chica era muy atractiva (aunque demasiado exhibicionista a su parecer) además de muy buena cocinera.

Definitivamente harán una muy buena pareja, al menos en la cocina no podía negar que serían formidables juntos.

-Oye Taku-chan, aún no haz terminado de guardar las cosas y limpiar los utensilios, estás demasiado lento para ser una maid- Si hace un momento sentía amarga la boca, ahora estaba seguro que escupiría fuego por la rabia, enserio Isami abusaba de que su hermano lo amaba, y de que era demasiado orgulloso como para no cumplir lo estipulado en la apuesta.

-Isami, estas tentando demasiado tu suerte- decía acariciando tentativamente el cuchillo que estaba guardando junto con las demás herramientas de cocina.

-AMO, debes de llamarme amo, maid mala- Un plato de espagueti con laxantes, teñir toda su ropa de rosa, mostrarle a su madre las revistas porno que dejó perfectamente escondidas en su habitación en Italia, Takumi tenía muchas maneras de vengarse de Isami, pero aun así el placer de hacer rabiar así a su guapo y egocéntrico hermano valía la pena en toda la extensión de la palabra.

\- ¡Amo! - dijo con toda la frustración que su hermoso ser pudo controlar- debes de darte cuenta que estas arriesgando tu pellejo demasiado- dijo Takumi con una enorme vena en la cabeza.

-Vamos Taku-chan, admite que esto es realmente divertido! - decía Isami muerto de risa.

\- ¡Es divertido solo para ti idiota! - a veces dudaba que enserio fueran gemelos- Deja de llamarme así!

-Isami, haz malcriado mucho a tu maid, tendré que disciplinarlo de seguir así, pues por si ya lo olvidaste, a partir de ahora me perteneces jaja- Decía Soma con una sonrisa burlona, definitivamente le prepararía una deliciosa comida a Isami por esta oportunidad.

\- ¡Vete al infierno Yukihira! - Daba igual cuanto posiblemente le gustará ese idiota pelirrojo, ¿cómo rayos se atrevía aquel tipo a decir que lo disciplinaria? Enserio su calenturienta mente le estaba jugando muy chueco hoy.

-¡Vamos Takumi! Quita ya esa cara de amargado, solo es cargar mi mochila, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser eso? - dijo en tono socarrón Soma, en cuanto terminaron las clases del día de hoy, se apresuró a alcanzar a un sigiloso Takumi que trataba de escapar del salón de clases (aprovechando que su hermano se distrajo con Tadokoro) y el italiano resignado, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las cláusulas de su derrota- es más, deberías agradecerme que sea tan bueno contigo, no todos serían tan benevolentes al momento de tenerte a su merced jaja.

 _Vaya, no solo mejoró su cocina, al perecer también aprendió algo de lenguaje refinado-_ pensó con ironía Takumi al escucharlo hablar.

- _idiota opportunistica_ _-_ Pronuncio en su lengua natal, sabiendo que Soma no le entenderia-entonces me estas diciendo que tengo suerte ¡Ohh no sabes que tan agradecido estoy! - mas sarcasmo, imposible.

Soma estuvo a punto de replicarle algo relacionado con una correa y un tazón de perro, pero antes de que tal estupidez saliera de su boca, una tercera voz, desconocida para el pelirrojo, hizo acto de precencia.

-Disculpe Takumi-san, ¿ Puedo hablar un segundo con usted?- Pidió tímidamente un chico de tercero de secundaria, apenas un grado menos que el de ellos dos, tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes, además de una estura algo alta para su edad, y un aura que llamaba _demasiado_ la atención, sin duda era realmente atractivo.

-Ehh- contestó el rubio distraídamente, recordaba a aquel muchacho, solía pedirle consejos a él e Isami antes, pero al momento de entrar a preparatoria ya no tenían tanto tiempo libre para pasearse por el campus como antes, el chico era alemán o algo por el estilo, pero al ser ambos europeos, tenían cierta afinidad en cuanto al estilo de cocina, lo recordaba con cierto cariño.

\- ¿Qué te dije acerca de llamarte tan formalmente James? - le contestó con un regaño cariñoso- Llámame solo Takumi, tú no eres ningún desconocido, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir- Si, realmente ese chico se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de los hermanos Aldini, pero es que era imposible no tomarle cariño cuando los perseguía y hablaba de ellos con tanta ilusión.

-Pe-pero es que es difícil cambiar así de rápido las costumbres, además, es alguien a quien respeto y admiro mucho (demasiado, a decir verdad) es un ejemplo para mí.

-Vaya, realmente no sé qué decir- Takumi podría parecer un verdadero presumido, pero en realidad, que la gente que el apreciaba lo alagará, era algo muy vergonzoso para él, en este tipo de casos es cuando daba a demostrar que era incluso más tímido que su hermano, aunque su orgullo no le dejará admitirlo.

-Además, he venido porque hay algo que quiero proponerle- Sacando el valor que hasta hace unos instantes parecía inexistente el él, le dijo a Takumi lo que llevaba repasando toda la mañana- ¿Aceptaría tener un shokugeki conmigo cuya recompensa si yo gano sea una cita romántica con usted?!- Terminó de decir casi gritando, pero el confesarte al tu amor platónico, además de retarlo a aceptar una cita, era algo que le costó bastante, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora solo quedaba aguardar la respuesta de Takumi.

Soma estaba estupefacto, realmente si algo pudo arruinar su tarde fue ese muchacho, en primer lugar ¿Por qué se hablaban tan confianzudamente? Takumi era demasiado serio y formal para dirigirse a las personas, y el tono que empleaba hacia ese muchacho distaba mucho de cómo se dirigía a los demás, pero si algo terminó por sacarlo de sus casillas fue la maldita propuesta de ese chico.

¡¿Quién rayos se creía para pedirle tal duelo al Aldini?!

Para empezar, Takumi era un cocinero más que excelente, si perdió contra Mimasaka fue simplemente por las malas jugadas de este, no perdería otro duelo tan fácilmente, en especial contra ese niñato que tenía enfrente.

En segunda, le faltaba demasiado a ese chiquillo para siquiera pensar en poder estar al lado de Takumi (aun cuando Soma ni siquiera hubiera visto antes a James)

Y en tercera, si había alguien que saldría con Takumi sería él, nadie más, puede que quisiera negarlo, pero el simple hecho de ver como alguien más se le acerca a lo que a partir de ahora él consideraba como suyo, le hizo dejar las excusas de lado.

Le gustaba Takumi Aldini, nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices James? -Vaya que eso lo tomó por sorpresa, jamás esperó tal cosa del chico.

-Lo que escuchaste Takumi-san, me gusta mucho, y haré lo necesario para que corresponda mis sentimientos, por eso me siento tan seguro de este duelo, me he esforzado muchísimo en mi cocina para que usted me vea como alguien digno ¡Por eso no perderé! ¡Para demostrarle los serio de mis sentimientos!

Isami, el cual llegó justo a tiempo después de terminar de hablar con Megumi, se aproximó a ellos al distinguir a James, pero cuando estaba a punto de saludarlo escuchó las cosas dichas por aquel chico, vaya que este día había sido realmente interesante, aunque lo que más llamaba su atención era la mueca disgustada en la cara de Yukihira, pero la cereza del pastel sería la repuesta de su hermano, el cual parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, enserio, días como este, muy pocos

HOLA!

Apenas me atreví a aparecer jeje

Relamente no sé que tan bien este quedando esta historia, solo escribo las cosas que salen de mi loca cabeza jeje n.n

Me gusta la idea de un Soma posesivo y un Takumi celoso, simplemente no los veo como una pareja encantaría saber sus opiniones, si les gusta o mejor dejo la historia por la paz jeje, apenas me estoy acostumbrando a publicar mis historias (y a pelearme con la página porque apenas la estoy aprendiendo a usar 7.7) asi sabría si hago bien las cosas jeje.

actualización entre martes y jueves


	4. celos

Mierda, mierda… ¡MIERDA!

Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Llevaba poco más de tres años en la academia, casi dos años conociendo a James, y pocas clases compartidas con Yukihira, y justamente hoy, de todos los días, tenía que estar pasándole esto precisamente enfrente de él.

No es que le desagradara el encantador muchacho, es más, en otras circunstancias puede que incluso no le pareciera tan mala la idea de salir con él (para probar que tal era estar con un chico) pero ahora la única persona que tenía en mente era el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, Takumi no era ningún cobarde (en la mayoría de los casos) y no rechazaría nunca un duelo, mucho menos lo perdería después de la humillación con Mimasaka, así que, para sorpresa de los demás (Ya que no era la primera vez que veían al Aldini rechazar amorosamente a alguien) y para disgusto de Soma, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

-Acepto- respuesta que le iluminó los ojos a James- pero si yo gano, no volverás a proponerme esto jamás. -El rubio realmente no era mala persona, por lo mismo prefirió dejarle las cosas claras al muchacho para que no se ilusionara en vano. Lo apreciaba bastante y no quería que sufriera por alguien enamorado de alguien más, era un gran partido, encontraría a algún chico o chica que correspondiera mejor sus sentimientos.

* * *

-Y bueno ¿Quién ganó? – La tensión era palpable en el ambiente y los tres pobres chicos (que obligaron a ser jueces en el duelo) no sabían cómo sentirse ante las miradas de ambos, los dos platillos fueron estupendos, pero indiscutiblemente el gran ganador fue:

Takumi Aldini.

Tras escuchar el veredicto de los jueces James terminó con la cabeza agachada y un temblor que denotaba que estaba evitando llorar, enserio pensó que podría alcanzar el nivel de su amor, pero cayó estrepitosamente a su realidad después de ver el gran talento del italiano.

-Oye- le llamó Takumi para captar su atención- enserio haz mejorado bastante, tu platillo me gustó mucho- decía mientras se acercaba a revolver su cabello, este tipo de acciones espontaneas y la amabilidad pocas veces vista del rubio, era uno de los factores que enamoraron tanto al chico como a Soma- Pero, aún te falta practicar mucho, si sigues esforzándote, no dudes en que nos alcanzarás a mí y a Isami en poco tiempo, es más, ven a visitarnos algún día ¿Te parece bien?

 _No, es una pésima, horrible, estúpida e inaceptable idea, antes muerto que dejar que aquel tipo pisara el hogar de Takumi_

 _._ Dichos pensamientos pertenecían a la roja cabeza de cierto chico que no podía estar más celoso en ese momento.

 _el tipo ese perdió, que se vaya y punto._

\- ¡Si! ¡Me parece genial Takumi-san! - James estaba realmente emocionado, a pesar de haber perdido, Takumi no lo estaba alejando de su lado.

Pero otra cosa que tenía el chico es que era realmente inteligente, y tenía un plan B en caso de perder el duelo.

-Eso si Takumi-san, no dejaré de lado mi meta de conquistarlo, así que prepárese, porque sabrá de mi muy seguido.

-¡¿Qué?! Pe-pero si habíamos acordado que ya no insistirías con eso- eso sí que no, ganó el shokugeki, merecía su recompensa.

-No, Takumi-san, usted pidió que ya nunca le volviera a pedir un duelo por su amor, más nunca dijo que no podría intentarlo de otra forma- El Aldini no sabía que cara poner ¡Le habían visto la cara!, y lo peor del caso es que el chico tenía razón, joder.

-A menos que… ¿No me diga que ya tiene a alguien en su corazón? ¿Es esa la razón de que me rechaces? -Realmente ambos chicos, tanto James como Yukihira, esperaban que la respuesta fuera un rotundo no, querían al menos una oportunidad para conquistar al italiano.

Takumi no sabía que contestar, estaba más que claro que Soma era la única persona que le robaba el pensamiento, sin embargo, sabía que no era correspondido y que quizás esta sería la única vez que podría decir sus sentimientos y que Yukuhira lo escuchara, aunque no supiera que las palabras fueran dedicadas a él.

-Pues sí, sabes, yo tengo a alguien quien me gusta mucho, pero esa persona es tan idiota que nunca se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos- Al fin, después de mucho, sentía la satisfacción de sincerarse consigo mismo- ES hábil, determinado, divertido y un magnifico cocinero, sin embargo, a él le gusta otra persona.

Yukuhira estaba sin palabras, realmente el saber que alguien podía ser tan idiota como para no corresponder a Takumi era simplemente impensable, pero él no se rendiría, daría todo de sí para remplazar a esa persona dela que Takumi hablaba (menudo par de idiotas XD)

-Déjeme intentarlo, estoy seguro de que puedo remplazar a esa persona-Tal parece que James y Soma pensaban igual, pero por hoy era suficiente, Soma no permitiría que ese tipo dijera una sola palabra más.

\- ¡Bueno, pero por hoy esto es más que suficiente! - Ambos europeos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz, Soma estaba a un lado del rubio y le jalaba de la camisa- Tenemos cosas que hacer, así que, si nos disculpas, nos retiramos.

No recordaba la última vez que había estado así de enojado, ese chico enserio se estaba buscando la paliza de su vida, ¿Qué no podía entender cuando lo rechazaban?

-Es-espera, ¡no me jales de la ropa idiota! A-adiós James, ¡hasta luego!

\- ¿Qué acaba de suceder Isami-san? - le preguntó el chico al mayor de los Aldini, el cual se había mantenido al margen durante todo ese show, no quería que su participación alterara las decisiones de su hermano- ¿Por qué se lo llevó así? ¡Ni siquiera me dejó despedirme bien de él!

-Ohh James-kun, lo que pasa es que ellos dos tienen ciertos asuntos pendientes que atender- debía admitir que nunca pensó que Yukihira fuera a secuestrar así a su hermano, y algo le decía que no era conveniente ir a su casa ahorita, no quería encontrarse con alguna escena que lo traumara, y siempre podía ir a visitar a Megumi para distraerse.

\- ¿Entonces ese chico también está enamorado de Takumi-san? - preguntó desilusionado el chico, entonces no se equivocó, eso que acababa de presenciar fue una escena de celos.

-Algo así, digamos que aún están en proceso de formalizar su relación- una mentira piadosa no hacía mal a nadie, y él realmente esperaba que pronto fuera verdad.

-Hey idiota! ¡Deja de jalarme! Llevamos caminando en círculos casi una hora, ya me cansé- Intentaba en vano de detener a Yukuhira, no le respondía nada y empezaba a desesperarse.

Pero, ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Hasta donde él sabía, a Soma no le interesaba los asuntos amorosos de él, podía perfectamente quitarse a los pretendientes de encima. No necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

La otra opción es que Soma se hubiera puesto celoso, pero tan rápido como se le vino esa idea a la mente la desechó, al pelirrojo le gustaba Mito-San, le había quedado claro en clase.

 _Debo dejar de pensar estupideces, solamente me hago daño yo mismo._

-Sabes tengo hambre- dijo el pelirrojo de repente.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? Eres chef, hazte algo de comer y déjame en paz- Lo único que quería era alejarse lo más posible de Yukihira, estar tan cerca de él solo lo ponía nervioso.

-Pero quiero que tú me cocines algo- Vale, eso no se lo esperaba.

\- ¡¿Y por qué yo?! ¡Por si no sabías tengo cosas que hacer! - Si, entre sus planes para ese día se encontraba el tomar una caja gigante de chocolates y comer hasta hartarse mientras veía películas que lo deprimieran más.

-Pues, por si lo olvidaste rubio- decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más- Aún me perteneces ¿o acaso olvidaste que Isami me hizo un magnifico regalo hoy?

Joder, con tanto lío había olvidado la estúpida apuesta de ayer, y él que solo quería tener una tranquila tarde en su cama.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a tu dormitorio para que comas algo- dijo empezando a tomar rumbo hacía la estrella polar.

\- ¡No! - dijo Soma casi desesperado, tenía planeado pasar una tranquila y favorable tarde a solas con el Aldini, y si iban a su dormitorio, todo se arruinaría debido a los chismosos de sus compañeros. Además, algo le decía que Isami no se aparecería en un buen rato.

\- ¿Por qué no? Acaso no alegabas estar hambriento, ¿Quién rayos te entiende? - Takumi empezaba a cuestionarse sobre la salud mental del chico.

-A lo que yo me refiero, es que quiero algo que pueda ser cocinado solo por ti, y los ingredientes que acostumbras a usar están en tu departamento ¿no?, así que vamos a tu casa- Una orden más clara, imposible.

-Ohh no, ¡Eso sí que no!, no te doy permiso de ir a mi casa- Si de por si el tenerlo que ver fuera de casa todos los días era una tortura, el estar solos en su casa no era más que una cruel prueba a sus alborotadas hormonas.

-No tienes opción Takumi, es una orden- Dijo burlón- así que, andando, que se hace tarde- dijo comenzando a caminar hacía su departamento, vaya que lograría que Takumi solo pensará en él y en nadie más.

* * *

Enserio no se me ocurría nada más que escribir, pero tengo insomnio y esta fue la única manera que encontré de perder el tiempo XD.

El siguiente será el último capítulo, y aún no se me ocurre nada para finalizarlo n.ñ, si tienen ideas o sugerencias estoy abierta a opciones jaja

Koro-chan! Me alegra que te gustará mi versión de Soma, y te aseguró que esto fue solo una probada de lo que le espera a Takumi 7.7

Hasta el siguiente miércoles!


	5. amor

¡Wow! ¡Casi 7,000 mil palabras en este último capítulo!

Realmente me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, esta es mi primera historia publicada, por lo que le tengo un cariño especial, y en la cual capitulo a capitulo me esforcé para poder mejorar día con día (Aún veo el primer capítulo y siento ganas de pegarme un tiro) pero es que enserio amo a esta pareja y tengo muchas más ideas para ellos en un futuro.

Bueno, no los interrumpo más…

* * *

El camino a casa no fue tan incómodo como Takumi esperaba, en realidad, pasó un muy agradable rato platicando con Soma de cada estupidez que se le venía a la cabeza, que si no sabía muy bien como prepararía el sanma del torneo de otoño, que Ishiki-sempai pasaba más tiempo sin ropa que con ropa puesta, que Tadokoro tenía un extraño vicio con las novelas románticas etc. Etc.

-Vamos Yukihira, no puede ser cierto que esa amable mujer pudiera hacer eso, mejor admite que estás mintiendo- Decía con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza.

Estaban caminando a través de un parque que acortaba el camino hacía el departamento de Takumi, y gracias al atardecer, la vista era maravillosa.

Sabía que solo era engañarse a sí mismo, pero por un efímero momento, se dejó llevar por la sensación de que eso se podría considerar algo así como una cita con Yukihira, estuvo tentado a tomarle de la mano, pero se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo lo podría tomar de una mala forma, por eso, solo se conformaba con escuchar parlotear al pelirrojo, el simple hecho de estar a su lado le bastaba.

\- ¡Te juro que no miento! ¡Fumio-san de verdad me despertó ese día con un balde de agua! – Una noche se quedó dormido a la mitad de la cocina, y la anciana, enojada por el desastre dejado con los utensilios, decidió despertarle con un balde de agua helada.

-Pues supongo que tampoco debió haber sido muy agradable para ella encontrarse con un pelirrojo desaliñado y horrendo a la mitad de su cocina- poniendo una sonrisa cínica tras ese comentario, como le estaba gustando molestar a Yukihira.

\- ¡Hey! Para tu información italiano, yo me veo muy guapo cuando me levanto- decía bromeando mientras ponía una ridícula pose sexi. - Y te lo comprobaría cualquier día- empezando a carcajearse.

De verdad, podía jurar bajo cualquier deidad, que lo que dijo fue sin ninguna doble intención, fue hasta que vio el rostro sonrojado y la mueca avergonzada de Takumi que cayó en cuenta de que indirectamente le había propuesto a Takumi dormir juntos.

\- ¿Q-Que has dicho? - ¿Estaba soñando, cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! Yukihira no podría ser capaz de proponer algo así.

 _ **Seguramente lo malinterprete**_.

Pensó el rubio, aunque en el fondo esperaba que el otro hablara enserio.

\- ¡N-No me refería a eso! ¡Solo era una broma, enserio! - No sabía en dónde meter la cabeza, seguro ahora Takumi se llevaría la impresión de que él era un pervertido…Bueno, puede que tal vez si lo fuera, ¡pero no que se enterará de esta forma!

-Ya, entiendo Yukihira- tenía que haber alguna forma de deshacer el tenso ambiente- mira, ya llegamos.

Soma dio gracias al cielo cuando Takumi señaló un lujoso edificio departamental, ese par de hermanos, además de Erina, Alice y Ryo, eran los únicos compañeros que conocía que preferían vivir afuera en vez de los dormitorios.

-Wow, se ve como uno de esos hoteles de lujo como en los que nos hospedamos durante la concentración- recordando las lujosas instalaciones de la cadena de hoteles de Totsuki. Ya había estado ahí antes, pero nunca dejaría de impresionarse por la imponencia de ese lugar.

-Con que poco te impresionas Yukihira- mirando enternecido la reacción del otro.

Isami y Takumi no eran tan ricos como Mito o los Nakiri, pero tenían una muy buena posición económica debido a la trattoria.

Al ser uno de los mejores restaurantes de Italia, las ganancias eran más que excelentes. También estaba el hecho de que el padre de los gemelos, antes de casarse con su madre, tenía varias acciones en una empresa manufacturera en Japón, pero cuando decidió mudarse a Italia y convertirse en el chef de la trattoria, las vendió todas y se quedó con una más que grande cantidad de dinero en sus cuentas bancarias.

De su madre habían aprendido a divertirse y a adoptar la costumbre italiana de mantenerse siempre comunicados y unidos como familia, ella era una mujer relajada, amorosa y sensible, pero sobre todo muy inteligente y hábil en los negocios y la administración del restaurante.

De su padre habían aprendido a hablar japonés con fluidez, por eso no tuvieron ningún problema tras mudarse de país, además de adoptar el excelente gusto y pasión por la cocina, sin embargo, también le heredó a Takumi su mal carácter y ego engrandecido. Isami, por el contrario, era mucho más parecido a Victoria, la madre de ambos.

A pesar de todo, se amaban mucho y siempre estarían juntos en las buenas y en las malas, es algo bien sabido en Italia, que ser italiano o casarse con uno, es ser una persona que ama con todo el corazón.

-Andando, no te quedes o te perderás- comenzando a avanzar hacia la entrada- y que quede claro que no te vendré a buscar.

\- ¡Oye! Por si no lo recuerdas, ya he estado aquí antes- cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofletes, realmente parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

-Sí, sí, y también recuerdo que le ordenaste a Isami que fuéramos a ver tu duelo contra Mimasaka, no tienes que recordármelo- Takumi no podía evitar enojarse cada vez que aquel tipo venía a su mente, pero agradecía internamente que hubiera perdido ante el pelirrojo.

Prefería mil veces que su amada mezzaluna estuviera con Soma que con aquel acosador.

-Pero mira que insensible eres- decía burlón mientras subían al ascensor y el otro marcaba el piso numero treinta y dos. -Yo, dando todo mi esfuerzo para no perder y tú actúas como si te hubiera hecho algo terrible- solo le faltaba el pelo largo y un pañuelo para parecer mujer dramática, estaba actuando tan ridículamente que Takumi agradeció estar solos en aquel elevador.

Pero gracias a que había salido a la luz el tema, preguntaría por fin algo que le causaba una gran curiosidad desde que se enteró del duelo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – si se lo preguntaban, a Takumi le parecía una idea tonta el apostar tu carrera solo para recuperar los utensilios de un montón de desconocidos.

\- ¿Hacer que, tomar un dulce? Es porque son gratis… ¿O no? - dijo nerviosamente sacando el caramelo que traía en su boca, tenía la intención de devolverlo disimuladamente al hermoso plato de color negro con blanco que se encontraba encima de un pequeño estante en la esquina del elevador.

\- ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer eso, maldito cerdo! - gritó con una enorme vena a punto de explotar al ver las intenciones del otro cocinero- ¡Claro que son gratis!

-Uff, que alivio, ya me estaba imaginando que tan caro me saldría un simple caramelo aquí- decía mientras regresaba la golosina a su boca- Entonces, si no era eso- señalando el puño de dulces- ¿A qué te referías?

-Enserio no tienes ningún remedio- suspirando cansinamente ante las acciones del pelirrojo- Me refería a lo apostado en aquel duelo… ¿Por qué apostaste tu carrera por un montón de utensilios? ¿Acaso no temías el haber arriesgado todo por unos desconocidos?

Al fin había llegado al piso indicado, así que Takumi salió dando vuelta hacia la derecha seguido por Soma, mientras caminaban por el largo corredor de paredes marrones y suelo de elegante madera roja.

-Pues, realmente no me parecía correcto lo que ese tipo hacía, robar recetas hechos con esfuerzo y dedicación, era simplemente repugnante su manera de actuar. -le contestó al italiano realmente convencido de sus palabras.

\- ¿A sí? – dijo entendiendo a la perfección el pensamiento del otro- Pues déjame decirte que la mayoría de las personas apostaron a que perderías- decía molestándolo mientras se detenía en una puerta con el número 324 escrito en una pequeña placa.

-Eso ya lo sé- mientras resoplaba por lo bajo- además, no todo fue por unos desconocidos como dices tú, el recuperar la mezzaluna era mi principal objetivo.

Recordó en coraje que sintió al ver que se había atrevido a humillar a Takumi de ese modo, el italiano solo intentó defender a su hermano y el otro se aprovechó de ese lazo para arrebatarle su instrumento, el cual representaba la unión de los gemelos.

\- ¿Qué dices? -deteniéndose abruptamente en la entrada del departamento- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi mezzaluna en esto? - Decir que estaba confundido era poco, aceptó ese shokugeki por su hermano, pero él solo era un amigo más de Yukihira y el hecho de que este diga que se arriesgó por su causa, era algo inimaginable.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? – deleitándose con la cara que estaba poniendo el otro- No podía permitir que se burlará así de tus sentimientos, mi objetivo era regresarte la mezzaluna a cualquier costo, lo que nunca imaginé es que cierto rubio orgulloso casi me la aventara en la cara- recordando con una gota en la cabeza cuando Takumi rechazó la mezzaluna, alegando que él mismo la recuperaría.

En cambio, Takumi no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por el otro.

¡¿Haberlo hecho por él?!

-Debes estar bromeando Yukihira- decía fingiendo una sonrisa divertida mientras ingresaba por fin a su hogar- ¿Por qué harías algo así por mí? -mirando como el otro también empezaba a quitarse los zapatos y se ponía un par de sandalias extra que reservaban para las visitas.

-Porque eres importante para mí- decía totalmente serio, no le agradaba el hecho de que el otro asumiera que no era relevante para Soma. - simplemente por eso.

\- ¿I-Importante dices? – preguntó sorprendido, pero al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta de parte del otro, decidió voltear totalmente para ver que sucedía.

Lo que no se imaginó es que el otro se hubiera quedando embobado viendo quien sabe qué cosa con una cara de idiota y estrellas en los ojos. Takumi estaba a punto de lanzarle un zapato para ver si así despertaba del trance, pero antes de poder hacer algo, el otro lo empezó a sacudir fuertemente por los hombros.

\- ¡Este lugar es increíble! ¡Ya veo por qué no quisieron vivir en un dormitorio!

El departamento era grande y muy lujoso, tenía unas paredes pintadas de un bello color durazno con algunos detalles en rojo, varios cuadros con pinturas y fotos familiares, un enorme televisor con equipo de sonido y una gran cantidad de películas y consolas de video juegos, una gran sala de asombrosos muebles en color negro y una mesa de billar al fondo.

El departamento de ensueño de cualquier hombre.

-Ohh si- decía el otro tratando de recomponerse de las sacudidas recibidas- en realidad, la mayoría de las películas y juegos son de Isami, le gustan mucho esas cosas y es muy bueno jugando- recordando con un aura oscura alrededor de él todas las veces que perdió ante el otro.

-Impresionante- decía mientras miraba con amor el más reciente juego de Naruto storm- Pues creo que me tendrás aquí muy seguido Takumi, muero de ganas por competir contra Isami- alzando el puño con la misma determinación de un shokugeki.

-Entonces, ¿La comida gratis, lujosas instalaciones, los video juegos y mi hermano serán la razón de tus visitas? -mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con fingida indignación al otro- entonces te empezaré a cobrar renta.

-Jaja, ¡Claro que no! Tú siempre serás la principal razón de mis visitas ¡Te lo aseguro! -Cualquiera que se acercará al pecho de Takumi temería que este estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

Pero es que tener al otro en su casa, solos, prometiéndole que regresaría principalmente por él, mientras le mostraba una radiante sonrisa y alzara el pulgar a modo de promesa, lograría acelerarle el pulso a cualquiera.

-Hum, como quieras- puede que sus palabras intentarán salir indiferente, pero el brillo en sus ojos y la diminuta sonrisa que traía en los labios demostraron todo lo contrario.

Soma no sabía qué hacer, sabía que antemano que Takumi era una persona fría y reservada con sus sentimientos, por eso, el poder contemplar estas esporádicas muestras de la verdadera cara del Aldini, eran suficiente para querer estrecharlo en sus brazos y jamás soltarlo.

Estuvo a punto, realmente a nada de acercarse al otro y atreverse a robarle un beso, pero fue la voz del rubio lo que logró traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Bueno, iré a hacernos algo de comer- recordando la verdadera razón del porqué el otro se encontraba en su casa- tú mientras ponte cómodo, si quieres puedes prender la televisión y las consolas- señalando el centro de entretenimiento mientras el otro literalmente se lanzaba al gran sofá y tomaba el control de la pantalla plana- solo no rompas nada.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No soy ningún niño para que me digas eso! -Sin embargo, sus acciones y entusiasmo demostraban lo contrario.

-Claro Yukihira, lo que tú digas- decía sarcásticamente mientras ingresaba a la cocina.

Pasaron alrededor de veinticinco minutos antes de que un delicioso olor lograra distraer a Soma del televisor.

Guiado por su instinto y su curiosidad, decidió ir a ver que estaba preparando el Aldini, a fin de cuentas, el también comería, y eso le daba el derecho a ir a metichear a la cocina ¿Verdad?

Al ingresar notó la sofisticación característica de los Aldini, una cocina grande y reluciente, y un cocinero aún más reluciente vertiendo lo que parecía ser salsa de tomate encima de una pasta con mariscos. A simple vista parecía algo realmente delicioso.

\- ¿Ya casi está listo Takumi? - preguntó emocionado al pobre muchacho al cual casi le provoca un infarto por el susto.

\- ¡I-Idiota, ¿por qué entras así de repente?!- Gracias al cielo ya había terminado de servir los platos, si no, de seguro se hubieran caído al piso del susto recibido.

-Disculpa jeje n.ñ, es solo que olía muy bien y no pude resistir- señalando el par de platos enfrente del rubio.

-Eso es de esperarse- poniendo ambas manos al lado de su cintura mientras esbozaba una sonrisa orgullosa- soy un magnifico chef, todo lo que yo haga es irresistible.

Soma no sabía si reírse, avergonzarse o enojarse por la actitud del rubio, vaya que no entendía como cabía tanto narcicismo en un solo cuerpo.

Sin embargo, le era difícil escoger que faceta del Aldini le gustaba más, si la avergonzada y algunas veces tímida, la cual le daba unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo y mimarlo hasta el cansancio, o la arrogante y altanera que lo incentivaban a lanzársele encima y obligarlo a hacerle gemir su nombre para quitarle lo narcisista y demostrarle quien era el mejor.

-O-Oye, no has pensado alguna vez en asistir a alguna de esas conferencias de control de personalidad- Aunque lo hubiera dicho de broma y con la entera intención de molestar al italiano, se encargaría después de conseguir algunos folletos.

Nunca se sabía si serían necesarios y jamás ha sido demasiado malo tomar precauciones.

-Te estás ganado un boleto para lanzarte por la ventana- Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al ver como el otro decía tan crueles palabras con una expresión tan tranquila en su rostro.

Definitivamente mañana mismo buscaría los folletos… y algunos calmantes, seguro que la asistente de Erina sabrá instruirlo en la cocina medicinal.

-Ya, tregua, mejor comamos de una vez- dirigiéndose a la salida de la cocina- muero de hambre.

\- ¡¿Podrías ayudarme tan siquiera a llevar los platos, no crees?!-

\- ¡No! - gritando de vuelta desde la sala- ¡Aquí el sirviente eres tú, que no se te olvide Taku-chan! - Una, diez, cien o más deliciosas cenas se merecía Isami por ese favor.

Quizás debería de besarlo antes de lanzarlo por la ventana o lanzarle un cuchillo directo al cráneo, sería un final conmovedor y trágico digno de alguna historia, pues Takumi estaba seguro que si escuchaba una vez más ese odioso Taku-chan, asesinaría al pelirrojo por idiota y a Isami por haberlo puesto en esa situación.

No le quedó de otra más que suspirar cansinamente, ya se encargaría después de hacer sufrir a aquel par. Él también moría de hambre, y entre más rápido terminaran de comer, más pronto podría echar a Yukihira de su casa.

-Oye, ¿qué haces ahí? -Mirando interrogativamente al pelirrojo que se encontraba demasiado cómodo en el sofá de los Aldini- Vamos a la mesa. –

-Me pareció una mejor idea comer aquí que en la mesa- empezando a dar palmaditas en el otro asiento. – Ven, acabo de poner una película que quería ver desde hace mucho. –

Takumi estaba sorprendido por la capacidad que tenía Yukihira para tomarse demasiadas confianzas con las demás personas. Él apenas se sentía capaz de pedir permiso para usar el baño en casas ajenas, y en cambio, el pelirrojo parecía estar en su casa. Usaba sus cosas, comía de su comida y encima decidía romper las reglas de la casa y no dignarse a usar el comedor.

Debería sentirse enojado y obligar al otro a seguir sus órdenes, sin embargo, prefirió hacerle caso al pelirrojo y tomar asiento al lado de él mientras dejaba los platos junto con las bebidas en la pequeña mesa de centro.

A fin de cuentas, era esa actitud desenvuelta y divertida la que le había llamado la atención en primer lugar. Takumi era desafiante y egocéntrico en el ámbito de la cocina, se sentía capaz de superar a cualquier rival y aumentar su capacidad y talento gastronómico.

Sin embargo, en lo que a relaciones interpersonales se trataba, era demasiado tosco e inseguro, a comparación de su gemelo Isami, él no tenía la capacidad de abrirse a las demás personas y solo se limitaba a poner una sonrisa arrogante y una falsa pose de galantería ante su club de fans y los demás cocineros de Totsuki.

La única excepción a la regla era aquel pelirrojo cabeza hueca que se encontraba sentado a su derecha mientras se encargaba de ponerle play a la película, con él era impertinente, grosero, y extrovertido. Era la única persona capaz de hacerlo gritar y enojarse en menos de un minuto, que lo hacía reír y sentirse avergonzado, pero, sobre todo, le hacía sentir una calidez y una necesidad de estar siempre a su lado.

Quería estar a su lado, vencerlo, apoyarlo en todas sus locuras y triunfar juntos como chefs. Quizás otra mujer ya se había ganado el corazón de Yukihira, pero el simple hecho de poder caminar a su lado y poder ser reconocido por el otro, era suficiente para el Aldini.

\- ¡Esto es genial! -

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Dijiste algo? – Aquel grito del otro logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Dije que esto esta delicioso, siento que cada sabor se derrite en mi boca y me obliga a querer comer más. - mirando con fascinación el plato en sus manos el cual estaba a punto de acabarse- Te aseguro que un día te prepararé algo igual de genial ¡Te lo juro! - decía mientras veía a Takumi engullir de su propio plato.

-Hum, realmente lo espero con ganas- y por primera vez en lo que llevaba del día, Takumi se permitió sacar a relucir una sonrisa genuina y llena de diversión.

Soma casi pierde la respiración, pocas veces Takumi tenía este tipo de muestras tan sinceras y llenas de frescura hacía él, moría de ganas de besarlo, así que dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, le quitó los cubiertos de la mano y los puso sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! -Sin embargo, cualquier queja murió en su boca al sentir el cuerpo del otro acercarse, eso no podía ser posible.

¿Acaso Soma estaba a punto de besarlo?

No, eso no podía ser posible, seguramente era su imaginación la que le estaba aplicando una mala jugada. Estaba a punto de decir o hacer algo, pero la mano que Yukihira puso en su mejilla logró que todas sus neuronas dejarán de funcionar, así que, imitando al pelirrojo, empezó a acercar también poco a poco su rostro, al contrario, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que casi podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar.

Pero el maldito sonido de una explosión que se escuchó provenir de la película que se estaba reproduciendo en el gran televisor, hizo que ambos salieran del trance en que se encontraban y se alejaran como si el otro tuviera alguna especie de enfermedad contagiosa.

-E-Este t-tenías algo en la cara ¡Si, eso! ¡Tenías un poco de salsa en el rostro! – Sentía su cara arder como si le hubiera caído una olla con agua hirviendo.

¡Estuvo a punto de besar a Takumi! ¡Seguro el otro pensaría que era alguna especie de pervertido raro!

\- ¡Ehh! E-Entiendo- incapaz de procesar correctamente sus ideas- gracias…supongo. –

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o decir.

-Pues…mejor sigamos viendo la película ¿No crees? - Quizás no fue la cosa más inteligente que se le pudo haber ocurrido al italiano, pero al parecer funcionó para romper el hielo que se había formado entre ambos.

-Sí, si no luego ya no le entenderemos y me querrás echar la culpa a mí- ya con la tensión desaparecida, Soma sintió la confianza suficiente para ponerse a hacer bromas y hacer enojar al italiano.

\- ¡Pues ya que tú fuiste el primero en distraernos la culpa es toda tuya! - agradecía la facilidad de Soma para superar las situaciones incómodas.

Sin más percances se pusieron a ver la película, aunque no supieron cuál fue el momento exacto en que empezaron a acortar la distancia que habían puesto entre los dos y Takumi terminó recargado encima del hombro de Yukihira mientras este tenía recargado el brazo en el borde del sofá y jugaba distraídamente con uno de los rubios mechones del italiano.

-Oye Takumi- llamando suavemente la atención del rubio- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –

Yukihira no era de las personas que pudieran quedarse con las dudas mucho tiempo, y había una pregunta que venía rondándole la mente toda la tarde.

-Dime- realmente se encontraba muy cómodo como estaba, no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza del otro para romper ese momento- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? -

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas la plática que tuviste con aquel chico después del shokugeki de hoy?

\- ¿Con quién, James? - ¿Por qué Soma le estaba preguntando por su amigo?

-Sí, ese tipo- recordando amargamente como ese muchacho intentó tener una cita con SU Takumi- lo que pasa, es que me quedó una duda después de escuchar lo que le dijiste. –

\- ¿A sí? ¿Cuál? -Ahora realmente estaba intrigado por lo que el otro le pudiera decir.

\- ¿Quién es la persona de quien estás enamorado? - ¡Pum! Había lanzado la bomba, pero es que al menos merecía saber el nombre de la persona con la que estaba compitiendo.

\- ¿P-Por qué preguntas eso? - ¿Será acaso que Yukihira se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos?

-Curiosidad…lo que pasa es que no te imagino pasando por un rechazo amoroso- pensando en lo estúpida que esa persona debería de ser- prácticamente puedes tener a quien tú quieras a tus pies. –

\- Ja, es extraño que seas precisamente tú quién me digas eso – pensando en lo irónico de la situación, el otro le decía que podría tener a quien sea, pero la única persona que le interesaba al Aldini era precisamente él.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por nada, pero no serviría de nada hablar de él, simplemente él tiene a una chica de la cual está enamorado, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen a salir -si recordar a Mito era amargo, la idea de estar hablando de eso con Soma lo era aún más.

-Vaya, así que es un chico- sintiendo una llama de esperanza al saber que el otro no era heterosexual.

-Sí, ni yo me lo esperaba, simplemente de pronto estaba jalándome los pelos al pensar que me había enamorado de otro hombre. - Recordando todas las peleas mentales al intentar aceptar su orientación- Bueno, es suficiente de mi ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo invitarás a salir a Mito-san?

Si hace unos segundos estaba enojado al pensar que había un hombre tan imbécil capaz de hacer pasar por eso al Aldini, ahora estaba realmente confundido por las palabras escuchadas.

¿Él y Nikumi juntos? ¡¿De dónde rayos había sacado eso Takumi?!

\- ¿Por qué invitaría a Nikumi a salir? Ella es solo una buena amiga. – ¿Acaso Takumi había escuchado bien?

-Pues por lo que dijiste en la clase de Chapelle- sensei, estabas hablando de alguien de occidente, y ella es la única persona, aparte del asistente de Alice-san, que no es oriental- Envidiaba a aquella chica, hacer sentir tales cosas a Soma era una tortura para el italiano- Y se nota a leguas que a ella también le gustas, no sé por qué sigues aplazando las cosas.

Nunca se imaginó lo doloroso que sería aconsejar amorosamente a la persona que quieres, pero mientras Soma fuera feliz, nada más importaba. Ya después tendría oportunidad de llorar mientras se dejaba consolar por su hermano.

\- ¡Eso es una locura! -Jamás se esperó esa reacción de parte de Soma. - ¡Yo y Nikumi no tenemos nada que ver! ...ella no es para nada mi tipo- bajando exponencialmente la voz tras darse cuenta de su grito.

\- ¡Pero si hablabas demasiado apasionado sobre ella! No entiendo por qué tratas de negarlo- Takumi estaba empezando a enfadarse, ¿acaso no era suficiente crueldad estar dándole un empujón para iniciar una relación con esa exhibicionista?

\- ¡No era ella a quien me refería! - Tenía que arreglar esto, no podía permitir que Takumi pensará que estaba enamorado de alguien más.

\- ¿A no? -diciendo con un tono que claramente denotaba que no le creía- entonces quien es Yukihira ¿El asistente de Alice-san, mi hermano? Porque fuera de ellos no queda nadie más. -diciendo con sorna.

\- ¡Pues te sigues equivocando italiano! -Soma realmente se estaba enojando, ¿Por qué rayos Takumi no le creía? Y más aparte el tono de voz y la forma en que se lo decía no ayudaba en nada.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Entonces dígame gran Soma-sama, quién es la persona afortunada! -Sabía que estaba reaccionando de mala manera, el otro no tenía la menor culpa de los celos que le hacía sentir el siquiera pensar que Soma pudiera estar con alguien más.

\- ¡Tú, joder! ¡Eres tú el idiota occidental de que estoy jodidamente enamorado! - Al fin lo había dicho.

Soma hubiera preferido esperar al momento adecuado para poder tener la oportunidad de conquistar al chico, pero es que simplemente había terminado por explotar ante las provocaciones del otro.

En cambio, Takumi no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Era eso acaso una broma de mal gusto?, no, Yukihira no sería capaz de eso, pero el hecho de pensar que pudiera ser correspondido, era algo que asumió que nunca pasaría.

-E-Eso no es posible. -No sabía qué hacer, ¿tomarlo como una broma? ¿saltar a los brazos del otro y confesársele? ¿salir corriendo de ahí?

-Estoy seguro de que quizás no te agrade mucho la idea de que me gustes- empezó a decir Yukihira al no ver respuesta del otro- pero quiero que entiendas que mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros, que desde el primer momento en que te vi llamaste mi atención como nadie más- si había un momento para sincerarse, era este. -Al principio pensaba que era solo admiración y amistad lo que sentía por ti, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, menos podía sacarte de mi mente y fue justamente hoy, al ver como otra persona intentaba arrebatarte de mi lado enfrente de mis propios ojos, que me di cuenta que te quería solo para mí.

-Y-Yukihira- Takumi estaba realmente sorprendido, siempre soñó con escuchar ese tipo de palabras, pero nunca esperó oírlas de verdad.

-Déjame terminar- al ver las intenciones del otro por hablar- Sé que no será fácil, pero lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para que me correspondas y seas capaz de verme solo a mí- mostrando al otro su lado posesivo. - ¡Y te juró que haré que olvides al idiota del que estás enamorado! –

El mayor de los Aldini estaba conmovido por lo escuchado, pero la última frase casi lo hace estallar en risa ¡¿Todo este tiempo estuvieron celosos de ellos mismos?! Enserio que eran idiotas.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Yukihira que era total y absolutamente correspondido, pero mejor prefirió demostrárselo con algo que llevaba mucho más tiempo deseando.

Tomó a aquel pelirrojo parlanchín que no dejaba de decir y gritar cosas sobre como lo conquistaría, y lo lanzó directo al sofá.

\- ¡¿Qué mierd?!- Eso le dolió, se golpeó en la cabeza con el respaldo del sillón, y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle una gran cantidad de insultos a ese violento italiano, este se sentó a horcajadas en su cadera e hizo algo que le heló la sangre.

Takumi lo besó.

Era un beso torpe, lleno de emociones y palabras que no necesitaban ser dichas.

-La persona que me gusta eres tú, idiota. -mirándolo a los ojos con la cara totalmente sonrojada, pero el estar de esa manera con Soma lo ponía muy nervioso. -Siempre has sido tú, todos mis celos, pensamientos, y sueños siempre han estado en torno a ti – recordando todas las veces que despertó a mitad de la noche con una erección en su pijama- Y no permitiré que nadie más obtenga tu atención. –

Takumi no se consideraba alguien inseguro, pero la simple idea de que Yukihira estuviera con alguien más lograba que sus instintos más bajos salieran a la luz.

Por su parte Soma se encontraba en su propio Nirvana, el saberse el único dueño del corazón de Takumi era la mejor noticia que pudo haber recibido, todo este tiempo, quemándose la cabeza al pensar que el rubio estaba enamorado de alguien más, y ahora resultaba que ambos se gustaban.

Así que, con los ánimos renovados, volvió a juntar sus labios con los del otro, solo que esta vez no se quedaría hecho una piedra como hace un momento, claro que no, se encargaría de degustar a Takumi en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Y el hecho de tener al italiano sentado en sus caderas no ayudaba a que su cerebro se enfriará.

-E-Espera ¡¿En dónde rayos crees que estas metiendo tu mano?! – Takumi estaba a la mitad de un genial y hambriento beso francés cuando de pronto sintió como el otro acariciaba descaradamente su trasero.

-Tocó lo que es mío -sonriendo descaradamente al mismo tiempo en que empezaba a besar su oreja y se disponía a desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa.

 _ **Caliente…se siente caliente**_

Estos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la nublada mente de ambos.

¡Ahh! –Soma realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solamente se dejaba llevar ante los impulsos y sensaciones que aquel atractivo italiano le hacía sentir- ¡De-detente Yukihira!

-No, me gusta y te gusta, ¿Por qué debería dejar de hacerlo? - Le contestó altaneramente el pelirrojo al mayor de los Aldini, al parecer ya se le estaban pegando algunas mañas del italiano.

Así que, tomando valor y haciendo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, siguió lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja y de a poco empezaba a adentrar sus manos bajo la camisa de Takumi.

\- Además- beso en el cuello-Si realmente te desagradara esto- le murmuraba seductoramente en el oído al italiano para después aplicar una dolorosa mordida que dejaría una vistosa marca al día siguiente-No me estarías intentando desabrochar el pantalón y… hace mucho me habrías detenido Takumi-

Terminó de decir Soma para seguidamente darle un largo y profundo beso en la boca a lo que Takumi, ya sin excusas de por medio, no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder ¿Para qué negarlo? El pelirrojo lo traía loco desde hace mucho y no desaprovecharía esta ocasión para degustar su boca, eran chefs, siempre estaban en busca de los mejores sabores y las más exquisitas sensaciones, y hasta ahora lo único que eran capaces de pensar era que el cuerpo del contrario era lo más exquisito que jamás hubieran podido probar.

Sus cuerpos les estaban pidiendo más, mas caricias, más contacto…más piel. Intentaban quitarse mutuamente la ropa con una fogosidad digna de película porno, pero es que llevaban demasiado tiempo conteniéndose, eran hombres, y no necesitaban de caricias y tratos delicados, ellos querían morder, arañar, dominar y marcar al otro como suyo.

-Takumi, necesito que te relajes -le pidió el pelirrojo al otro chico para posteriormente empezar a meter dos dedos por su ano, sabía que era la primera vez de ambos, y quería causarle el menor daño a su ¿novio? Tendría que aclarar eso después. Solo sabía que no permitiría que alguien más se acercara al rubio.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el pasivo? – no es que le molestara tener al pelirrojo dándole un placentero masaje de próstata, pero él también era hombre, y debía defender un poco su hombría ¿No?

-Porque si y punto, ya después cambiaremos lugares- Joder, que incluso durante el sexo discutía.

Y justo antes de darle tiempo al otro de llevarle la contraria, decidió meter un tercer digito que logró alcanzar el punto más sensible en el cuerpo del italiano.

Takumi estaba extasiado, eso se había sentido mejor que cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Ambos sabían lo que querían, no eran para nada unos expertos en el tema del sexo, pero lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que querían sentir al otro en su totalidad.

Soma alzó un poco las caderas del rubio para poder posicionarse mejor, pero el sillón no se lo dejaba muy fácil, el otro, al darse cuenta de los problemas que estaba teniendo Yukihira decidió volver a tomar el control del asunto como en un principio, así que, poniendo de nueva cuenta a Yukihira debajo de él, decidió empezar a auto penetrarse él solo.

Dolía, tanto para Soma como para Takumi, les resulto algo doloroso el entrar completamente, pero una vez estando dentro del rubio, Takumi empezó a subir y bajar lentamente, poco a poco el dolor iba disminuyendo y el placer hacía acto de presencia.

Paso poco tiempo para que ese calmado ritmo terminara por desesperar a Soma, así que tomando con fuerza las caderas del italiano, lo obligo a ir mucho más rápido, ambos estaban llegando a su límite, era la primera vez que tenían relaciones sexuales en su vida, y sus cuerpos no pudieron soportarlo más tiempo.

Terminaron en un potente y placentero orgasmo que logró dejarlos en blanco por unos segundos.

-Takumi ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó cálidamente al chico que todavía se encontraba encima de él - ¿Te duele mucho?

-Claro que no, soy fuerte, puedo con esto y más. -Claro que le dolía horrores el trasero, y más al sacar a Yukihira de dentro suyo, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que el otro se diera cuenta, nunca dejaría de ser un orgulloso total.

Soma estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza ¡Él preocupándose por Takumi y este solo fingía por su estúpido ego! Pero antes de que una nueva ronda de golpes e insultos diera comienzo, el sonido de un celular los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¡Yukihira, pásame mis pantalones! Ahí está mi teléfono. -Ese tono de llamada solo pertenecía a una sola persona: su hermano Isami.

\- _¡Ni-chan! ¡¿Por qué demonios no contestas mis mensajes?! ¡Ya van como veinte que te mando!_ -Isami llevaba bastante rato enviándole mensajes a su hermano para preguntarle cómo le estaban yendo las cosas con Yukihira, y para saber si quería que regresara a casa esa noche o les daba algo de privacidad.

De cualquier forma, al ir a buscar a Megumi a su dormitorio, también se encontró con varios compañeros más del pelirrojo, e Isami, al ser una persona sociable por naturaleza, se hizo amigo de ellos enseguida.

Y tampoco dudó ni un segundo en contarle sobre sus sospechas a los demás, ahora todos en la estrella polar (sobre todo Ishiki) morían de ganas por saber que había pasado entre esos dos.

\- ¡L-Lo siento Isami! ¡No tenía mi celular a la mano! – Gracias al cielo Isami seguía fuera, no quería ni imaginar la vergüenza que pasaría si entraba y lo encontraba a él y Soma en esa situación.

- _Tranquilo hermano, solo llamaba para preguntarte si quieres que llegue hasta la mañana, como te darás cuenta ya es bastante tarde._ -En ningún momento Takumi se fijó en la hora que era, así que, al fijarse en la hora que marcaba el reloj colgado en la pared se dio cuenta de que casi era media noche ¡¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos él y Yukihira?!

Estuvo a punto de contestarle que no fuera idiota, que él mismo iría a recogerlo en donde sea que estuviera, pero una voz desconocida tomó el mando de la otra línea.

- _¡Hola Takumi-kun! ¿Podrías poner el altavoz por favor?_ -Si mal no recordaba, esa era la voz del séptimo asiento ¿No? ¿En dónde rayos se encontraba su hermano?

-Ehh, si…claro- obedeciendo al otro- Ya estás en altavoz.

\- _¡Soma-kun, estás ahí!_ \- de no ser porque Takumi había alejado el aparato de su oído, seguramente hubiera quedado sordo.

\- ¿Ishiki-sempai? ¿Eres tú? o.0- ¿Por qué el séptimo asiento estaría hablando con Takumi? - ¿Qué sucede? –

\- _¡Pequeño! ¡No se preocupen, Isami-kun pasará la noche aquí en la estrella polar! ¡Ustedes encárguense de seguir probando nuevos ingredientes jeje-_ ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante el tono con el que su sempai había dicho eso ¡¿Acaso sabían que ambos estaban juntos?! Matarían a Isami por chismoso.

\- ¡No pienses mal sempai! ¡Solo veíamos una película! -Bien dicen que toda mentira siempre tiene algo de verdad.

- _¡Descuiden chicos, no tienen que avergonzase de nada!_ -Ishiki podría apostar su asiento a que ese par habían estado revolcándose toda la tarde. - _¡Solo no olviden la protección y que Soma tiene que volver temprano para seguir con los preparativos del Sanma! ¡Adiós! –_ Y sin más, colgó.

SI hace un segundo se encontraban avergonzados, ahora no sabían dónde meter la cabeza, ¡Joder, si por las risitas que se oían de fondo era obvio que todos sus compañeros estaban escuchando eso!

-Bueno… ¿Ahora qué? -Ya que no tenía la más mínima intención de volver a su dormitorio esa noche, Soma decidió preguntarle al otro que hacer.

-Pues, es cierto que tú debes estar despierto temprano para los preparativos del torneo de otoño, y mi hermano me abandonó- recordando las palabras dichas por el otro- vayamos mejor a la cama, el sofá es incómodo. -Decía mientras trataba de ocultar el color de sus mejillas.

-Jaja, de acuerdo -riendo al ver la forma en que el otro caminaba.

Sin más distracciones decidieron meterse a la cama de una buena vez, estaban agotados y el dormir al lado del otro era todo lo que necesitaban para sentirse completos.

Claro que Soma tenía que arruinar esa perfecta atmosfera con otro de sus comentarios estúpidos.

-Hey Takumi -llamó al rubio que contesto con un gruñido, realmente quería dormir.

-Si ganó el torneo de otoño… ¿Te pondrías un traje de maid para mí?

Fue la gran vena a punto de explotar en la frente de Takumi lo que hizo que Soma corriera por su vida.

A fin de cuentas, no ganó en la final, y aparte de no poder ver a Takumi vestido de una sensual maid, se quedó sin nada de sexo por un mes entero.

Definitivamente tendría que cuidar mejor su boca, no quería volver a pasar por otro periodo de abstinencia.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Chan chan chan!

The end.

Esperó que le haya gustado, no quise poner un lemon más largo o detallado porque, aceptémoslo, ¿Qué tan expertos podemos ser en nuestra primera vez?

La experiencia vendrá con el tiempo, y quizás el traje de maid XD (ya tengo una breve idea de cómo será ese one-shot)

Enserio me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones sobre esto, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me dieron su apoyo e ideas, les juro que me ayudaron bastante para definir la personalidad de ambos y el cómo llevaría la historia a su fin.

Sin más por el momento, me retiro.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
